1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dryers, and more particularly, to a dryer having an improved igniter in a burner for generating heated air.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a dryer blows air heated by a heater into a drum for evaporating moisture from an object to be dried (“drying object”) in the drum to dry the drying object. There are exhaust type dryers and condensing type dryers and the method for disposing humid air generated during drying of the drying object determine the type.
An exhaust type dryer discharges humid air generated in the drum during drying of the drying object to the outside the dryer. The exhaust type dryer also introduces new dry air into the dryer, heats the new dry air and blows the new dry air into the drum.
A condensing type dryer removes moisture in humid air generated when a drying object in a drum is dried with heated air. The condensing type dryer also heats air again, and blows the air into a drum.
Both the exhaust type and condensing type dryers use heated air for drying a drying object in a drum. A burner generates heated air in the dryer. In general, the burner has a gas pipeline connected thereto, and gas injected through an injection nozzle may be ignited with an igniter. The ignited flame heats the air introduced into the air, thereby generating the heated air.
In general, the igniter in the burner has a component assembly fixed to a fixing bracket, and a component assembly for generating heat, which may be fabricated separately, assembled together, and mounted on the burner.
When two component assemblies are thus assembled together, easy and firm joining of the components assemblies is required for enhancing productivity and reducing a defective proportion.
Moreover, rotation of the drum and the like cause vibration of the dryer. As such, a part to which the igniter of the burner fastens weakens from the vibration when the dryer is used for an extended period, thereby causing defective operation. Thus, it is required that the fastened part be durable enough to withstand weakening and breakage.